


V is for Vendetta

by hxbiphile (sevky)



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm a cruel person lol, Not Romance, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevky/pseuds/hxbiphile
Summary: "When I met you, I didn't imagine this'd be how we part ways, Avilio." Nero spoke to the lifeless body, "but everything's been said and done."(i guess i hated that only one of them died so I killed off both of them :D)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	V is for Vendetta

"I would have never imagined this is how it ends." Nero looked at him with such cold fury, but hands shook as he unsteadily pointed the gun at the raven, "Why was I such a fool to believe your schemes?"

Angelo answered his question with silence. Calm, calculating eyes met cold, rage-filled ones, 

"I regret nothing." The raven said, accepting his inevitable fate. Ever since he plotted out his revenge against the Vanettis, Angelo knew, that, one way or the other, he would still end up dead.

Although Nero gave no signs of responding to him, he let out the smallest of chuckles. He must be crazy for finding this situation even the slightest bit amusing, but it was a relief, "Perhaps this ending isn't as gruesome as I'd imagined." 

This was his final destination, the grand finale to his play of lies and manipulation. The moment he witnessed his parents and his brother get murdered by the Vanettis, Angelo lost all his reason to live. Then, that letter came, the one that started this pandemonium,

"Do it." He said, with finality, and Nero did not hesitate.

Firing five bullets into Angelo Lagusa's body, the last man breathed out heavily, lowering his gun. He watched with unshed tears, as the raven he, once, considered a friend, fell to the sandy ground with a soft thud.

Walking over to Angelo's, now motionless body, he turned the boy to face the sky, "I'm sorry." He muttered, gingerly closing the raven's soft golden eyes. Angelo looked peaceful, he noted, his features were free from their usual guarded ones, the crease between his eyebrows were now gone.

"When I met you, I didn't imagine this'd be how we part ways, Avilio." Nero spoke to the lifeless body, "but everything's been said and done."

The serenity of the surrounding heavily contrasted the events that just happened, and Nero wondered, how different would his life be now, if he lead one without all the killings, the betrayals? If he wasn't part of this mess? 

"Very different, I'd presume." The corners of his lips tugged up, slightly, as he thought of a life, never to be.

He slumped down on the shore, not a care if the waters reached his clothes. Nero looked at his gun, "Two left." 

He aimed at Angelo's body once again and fired, one last shot before bringing the gun to his temples. Wordlessly, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

**Author's Note:**

> Shit i hurt my feelings


End file.
